a drop of blood from a kittens paw
by wolfenkouji
Summary: the first chapter has some angsty tragedy in it. You'll have to read to find out what happens. Kouzumi. Some ooc-ness to some opionions.


WK: I'm sick of doing stuff which I'm not paid to do!  
  
Punk kitty: you're not paid at all.  
  
WK: that's my cat. She's sleeping under the computer so she gets to be here.  
  
PK: = ^.^= meow!  
  
WK any ways here's Mr.Disclaimer, I hired him.  
  
Mr.D: hello. Wolfenkouji does not own any of the digimon characters, but she owns Punk kitty.  
  
PK: Don't rub it in.  
  
WK: I feel powerful. any way, here's the quote of the chapter! These are real quotes really said by real people:  
" *leaning back in chair* I'm a freak and I like it. *chair falls over* I'm an uncoordinated freak and I like it." -Wolfenkouji. (me yea!)  
  
WK: Enjoy the fic! Please?  
  
Kouji grasped her hand. Held it tight. Her skin was as soft as a doe's fur. He looked at pale face. He slowly bent down and kissed her frozen lips.  
"I love you" he whispered to her, "I just wish you were alive to know that." A tear or two escaped Kouji's eyes as they lowered Izumi Orimoto's casket into her grave. Everyone was in tears. (A/N obviously) When Kouji returned no one said a word. They just silently mourned the death of Izumi Orimoto.  
Many things have changed in their lives, but this is one of the most dramatic. One other serious change is that Kouichi's mother died of an unknown stress disorder, and everyone one is sixteen, excepting Tommy.  
  
Later.  
  
Since the time of Izumi's death Nothing really mattered to Kouji. He didn't eat, He didn't care about his schoolwork, He didn't care about anything. Kouichi worried for Kouji, he was weakening day by day, and he wouldn't let his own brother weaken himself to the point of death. Kouichi knocked on the door to Kouji's room. No respond. He went in anyway.  
" Kouji?" he asked to make sure of his presence. Kouji was lying on his bed, looking drained of strength.  
"Kouji, you need to eat. You can't starve yourself because of Izumi's death." Kouji acknowledged his brothers sympathy, but ignored his point.  
" Kouichi, I, I just regret a lot stuff okay?" Kouichi stiffened a bit.  
" Kouji. You're weakening day by day. You can't live like this." Kouji glared at his brother.  
" Kouichi I loved her, you know that, I know that, she doesn't! How do you think it makes me feel knowing she'll never know that!" Kouji then stormed out of the room. He headed for the front door.  
" Kouji, where are you going?!" Kouichi asked his brother.  
" I need to think a bit" Kouji responded flatly making no eye contact to his brother.  
" Kouji briskly walked through the night remembering his times in the digital world. He then saw the end of his path, a steep cliff above a rocky ocean. An idea came upon him.  
"This is it." he thought aloud. " I can end all my pain here." As soon as he was about to jump, he heard a pained yowl of a cat. He turned around to see a mother cat protect its kitten from a wild Shiba-inu. (A/N sorry, I couldn't resist I luv those doggies)  
  
The mother cat hissed and yowled at the dog, but it had no affect. The dog grabbed the cat by its stomach, and continuously chomped down on it crushing her bones and creating wounds, where blood was gushing out. The dog dropped the bloody mess of a cat. The kitten went to examine its mother, but the dog bit her leg, giving the kitten major blood loss and a broken leg. Kouji approached the scene. When the dog saw him he too the cat corpse and ran off. Kouji looked at the kitten, who tried it's hardest to walk her way over to Kouji. Kouji picked up the kitten and thought something.  
'If this kitten has the will to live after losing someone close, so can I.' He took his bandana off his head and tied it around it's broken leg. The kitten mewed in content as Kouji carried it home.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"You have feelings for the boy don't you?" the angel of death asked Izumi.  
"Yes. but I never knew he felt the same for me." Izumi responded. The two have been watching the scene from the spirit world.  
" I could bring back to the mortal world, but there's a catch." She explained to Izumi.  
" What is it?" she eagerly asked.  
" I can channel your soul into anothers body for a limited time."  
" How long?" Izumi questioned.  
" You have three months to convince the boy who you are, but you will not be human, so the task will not be achieved easily.  
" If I'm not human, what will I be?" she asked again.  
" You will have the blood that saved him, the blood of that kitten." Izumi closely looked at the silver tabby kitten that Kouji held in his arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WK: so what did you think?  
  
PK: I think there's too much animal cruelty in it. WK: -_- 


End file.
